


Surf & Turf

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beach Holidays, Blow Jobs, Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN HEADS TO THE BEACH FOR VACATION AND STUMBLES UPON THE SEXY CHERI HOPING SHE CAN BE HIS MUCH NEEDED DISTRACTION





	Surf & Turf

Norman dropped his bag right on the beach, the sand between his toes. The trip had taken twice the time it should have, damn airport delays keeping him from the sun and the water. It was vacation time for him and he was finally here, all around him were palm trees and blue waters, white sand beaches. He grinned and kicked off his sand soaked sandals, burying his feet under the cool sand and letting the sun soak through his skin.

He hadn't even went to the hotel first to drop off his bags or to check in. He couldn't wait that long. He had got a cab and went right to the ocean, letting his bags set in the sand. He chucked his shirt off and stripped his jeans down his legs to reveal the swim trunks under them. And he was ready. Norman smiled and headed right for the water, smiling wide as the waves rushed up his hot legs, cooling him off in an instant.

"God, this is what I needed." He said to himself, diving under the cool water until he was surrounded by the water, waves making his hair fan out around him. Kicking his feet so the wet sand sloshed around. He dove deeper and stood on his hands, letting his feet pop out of the water, just like he used to do when he was a kid. 

Hours later he lay on the beach, wet sand clung to his back since he hadn't brought a towel with him. Soaking up Vitamin D from the sun and trying hard to get his farmers tan to go away. His chest was pale compared to his arms. He watched people on the beach, some couples but others walked alone or chased after kids, some had large numbers of people. All looking for the same thing, a good time. And so was he.

Norman stood and brushed the sand from his ass as best he could and grabbed his bags. The hotel wasn't far from the beach so he just decided to walk the short distance. He welcomed the air conditioning as he dinged the little bell on the counter and waited for her to turn around. When she did her mouth dropped open.

Norman smiled, not wanting to see her gawk forever, "yes, I believe I have a room reserved here."

she recovered quickly, "yes I hope, I mean I bet you do. Name?"

He smiled, she already knew his name, "Norman."

She clicked on the key board a few times until she smiled, "yes, penthouse as I assumed, do you need help with your bags?"

He knew she would help him herself instead of calling in the person to do it, "no, only got one bag. I'm sure I can manage."

She looked upset, "uh sure, here is your key. Please let me know if you need anything, and I mean anything.."

Norman gave her a polite smile, not once thinking about taking her up on the offer. He snatched the key and muttered a thank you before finding the elevator and taking it all the way up to the top. It stopped and he was looking down to grab his bag when he bumped right into someone. Knocking her on her ass, her bag getting tossed out of the doorway.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." He bent down and helped her up.

She muttered something under her breath but stopped the moment she saw him, "uh, no its okay. My fault."

Norman let go of her hand and finally looked at her, she was beautiful. She was a small thing, only about five foot high, auburn hair and hazel eyes. He couldn't find the right words as he just looked at her like a creep.

"You're Norman right?" Cheri asked, not wanting to get too excited.

He nodded, "yeah, and you are?"

She smiled, "name is Cheri, nice to meet you."

Norman licked over his dry lips, trying to ignore how hard his cock was inside his shorts. "You staying at this hotel?"

She nodded and went out of the elevator to pick up her bag and he followed her, "yeah, tried to book the penthouse but someone else had it."

He chuckled and wiggled the key at her, "yeah that would be me."

Cheri grinned, a blush coming to her face, "aw, well I hope you are enjoying it."

"Just about to find out actually."

She took off down the hallway and grinned to herself when he followed her, "you planning on following me into my room Norman?"

He laughed nervously, "yeah maybe, if you let me." He winked and loved how her blush matched her hair.

"Ill think about it, at least you could take me to dinner for mowing me down."

Norman stopped in front of a door, hers. "Id love to take you to dinner. Meet at 6?"

Cheri nodded and blew him a kiss as she opened her door and closed it, locking it quickly before he got a hair up his ass and decided he was coming in after all. She couldn't believe she had ran into Norman here of all places and he had the room she wanted.

She jumped up and down, and danced into the bathroom to turn the shower on. She had been at the beach all morning and felt dried out, the salt on her body made her skin feel tight. She turned on the shower and stripped out of her bikini top and bottoms, her hair matted and out of control. 

"This cant be happening." She said to herself, trying to believe it was real and not another daydream.

She quickly took a shower and turned on some music as she pulled on her new dress, a pretty light pink and white dress that hit her at the knees, stepping into white flip flops and brushing her hair down around her shoulders. A touch of make up and perfume and she was ready to go. She looked at the cock and realized she had about 30 minutes to cover before it was time.

"Ah hell, guess Ill wait."

**

Norman pulled on a dark pair of jeans and a thin, white t-shirt. He had taken a shower quickly, not wanting to be late for a single moment with her. He couldn't believe how attracted to her he was already, the instant he laid eyes on her he wanted her, she was beautiful and he couldn't think of a better way to spend his vacation.

He grabbed his shades, keys and wallet before coming out of his door. As he turned her door opened and once again he bumped into her only this time he was quick enough to grab her around the waist and pull her towards his body. His back hit the wall and she was pressed against his groin, hard and ready for her.

"Oh, Norman.." She said in a whisper.

The words sounded so intimate but he knew she didn't mean them like that, "guess I cant keep my hands off you for very long."

Cheri groaned softly, feeling just how much he liked being pressed up against her, "yeah, I can feel that."

Norman smirked but still didn't let her go. He let her raise up until he was standing but kept his hands on her hips. His head dipping downwards to see if he could sneak the first kiss. She smiled and tipped her head up for him, Norman grabbed her chin lightly and brushed his lips against hers softly.

Cheri moaned into his mouth and let her hands slide up his chest and tangle into his damp hair. Pulling him down further so she could lick into his mouth, he groaned when she licked over his tongue. Pulling herself close to him, one of her legs sliding up his.

Norman grabbed her under the knee as her leg slid up his own, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. He moved so his cock was pressed against her center. Hot like a furnace. He ground himself hard against her, hearing that wonderful gasp as he let their kiss end.

"Wow.." 

Norman smiled, "yes, I was gonna say that too." He brushed over her cheek with the back of his hand.

"That's one hell of a greeting Norman, do it often."

He chuckled, "have never done this before, don't normally want someone as quickly as I want you."

Cheri smiled, "you still wanna head to dinner or are you pointing in another direction?" She looked down to see the outline of his hard cock through his jeans.

Norman growled, "I think Id come in about five seconds if we did it right now. Dinner, dinner first I think. Gives me time to calm down."

She smiled and let her leg slide down, making sure to touch his cock before it hit the ground. Seeing his mouth part as he silently moaned, "okay, lets go to dinner then."

Norman shook his head and grabbed her hand, leading them out of the hotel and down to one of the many places on the beach for food and beers, "you come here often?" He asked, as they sat down outside, staring at the water.

"No, here on vacation. You?"

"Same, didn't even come to the hotel first, just went right for the beach."

She laughed and crossed her legs under the table, feeling herself aching for him wasn't helping her get through dinner, curse herself for giving him the option to eat or fuck, she should have never had asked about dinner. She moved and her leg brushed up against his.

Normans body jolted as her foot touched the inside of his thigh. He got up and moved closer to her, taking the chair right beside her. He gave her the look and threw his arm over the back of her chair, "you trying to get me in bed already?"

Cheri laughed, "I already asked for that remember, you wanted dinner." She leg her hand rest on his hard thigh, feeling the muscles tense under her fingers.

Norman groaned, "yeah, stupid idea to come to dinner," he leaned in until his mouth brushed her ear, "should have taken you into that room and fucked you good before we ate."

Cheri moaned at the feel of his hot breath against her skin, "yeah, that would have been a lot better than dinner."

He let his hand drop to her thigh, pushing up her dress and feeling her soft skin. He raked his nails up her inner thigh, hearing her moaning for him, "guess we should just get drinks and call it a night huh?"

"Yes, need a drink before we do this. Might help me relax."

Norman chuckled and let the tips of his fingers brush her panties, "don't know if I can hold on that long."

Cheri muffled a groan as the waiter set their drinks in front of them. She did her best to smile and waited for him to leave but Normans fingers kept brushing over her clit, "if I can wait then you can wait."

He dropped his head down and started to kiss on her slender neck, open mouthed kisses that left her skin raised up and her legs shaking. One of his hands still between her thighs, rubbing harder over her clit. He drank down her moans as he slid her panties to the side and let his middle finger slide through her wetness.

"Mmm, you are wet for me, aren't you?"

Cheri nodded, biting her lip. She let her own hand slid up and cup his bulge, rubbing it slowly. His moans making her body respond more to him and she felt her pussy drip onto his fingers, "fuck the drinks, we need to go now."

Norman chuckled and pulled her up out of the chair. Making sure she was looking at him before sucking his middle finger into his mouth to taste her, "mmm, even better than you smell."

Her legs almost buckled seeing him lick his fingers but she grabbed him by the arm and drug him out of the restaurant, barely making it out of the doorway before she was on him. Attacking his mouth with hers, pressing her smaller body against his own.

Norman moaned and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her against the outside of theasuilding. Her mouth parting for him so he could swipe his tongue inside to taste her. Those small hands of hers sliding down his chest and up under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his abdomen.

He broke the kiss from her mouth to kiss down her neck and over the swell of her breasts, "you think we can make it back to the room, or do I take you here?"

Cheri tilted her head to the side so he could suck at the base of her collar bone, "here, cant wait that long to get to the room."

He gave that very manly chuckle, "good, I cant wait either." His hands slid from her sides down her hips and thighs, rubbing the inside of her thighs and bringing her dress up with him, looking down to see her damp panties.

Cheri made quick work of his jeans, letting them slip down below his ass. His cock hard and ready, pulsing and veins popping out, "fuck.."

"Oh, we will don't you worry." Norman moaned and let her panties slid down her smooth legs. Then he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up, her back pressing against the wall and her legs wrapped around his hips, "come one girl, work me in"

Cheri kissed him as she reached between their bodies and grabbed his dick, stroking him a few times before aiming him right at her entrance, letting the head of his cock slip up and down her slit and up to her clit, "please Norman."

He moaned and thrusted in deep, filling her up until her body met his own and the air exploded out of her legs. The feeling of her nails digging deep into his shoulders, trying to hang out as he pushed her harder against the wall. He groaned and kissed her hard, swirling his tongue in her mouth as he started to move between her legs. Setting a slow but deep, tantalizing pace. Feeling her whole body give in to him, her walls gripping him tight and welcoming him in. He held her lips and thrusted in deeper, hearing those soft moans from her.

"God girl, you feel so good."

"Ah, and you're going deep..so deep."

He put his head into her neck and sucked on her skin, his hands squeezing her ass as he pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside, then thrusted back in hard. Letting his hips snap against hers, her body bouncing on his cock.

"I feel it Norman...God, I feel it."

Norman growled, "I know, can feel you pulsing around me."

Cheri held onto his neck, trying not to come too soon but the buildup was too much, that storm brewing inside her, "shit, right now Norman...right now..!!"

Norman groaned and rubbed her clit just as she came around him, clawing at his back and her pussy trying hard to push him out but he held on and thrusted in even harder. His balls getting tight just as he came, moaning her name and tucking his face into her neck. Smelling sex all over both of them.

"Wow, that was fucking amazing." Cheri said breathlessly, pushing his hair back from his face.

Norman chuckled and helped her stand back on the ground and step into her panties as she pushed down her dress. He cupped her face and pulled her mouth up to his, sucking at her tongue. "Fuck yeah it was, now we need to get back to the hotel so I can taste you properly."

Cheri groaned and her fingers brushed over his lips, "yes we do, cant wait until your mouth is one me."

Norman sucked in her fingers for a moment before letting them pop out, "the feeling is mutual babe."


End file.
